


Il Terribile Segreto di Animal Crossing

by Rory



Category: Doubutsu no Mori | Animal Crossing
Genre: Animals, Explicit Language, lot of animals, seriously
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il gioco di Animal Crossing non è esattamente come lo pensiamo... Terribili segreti sono nascosti tra gli alberi di frutta e i dolci animaletti...</p><p> </p><p>Traduzione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Benvenuto al campo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Terrible secret of Animal Crossing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13933) by Chewbot. 



> Questo è un lavoro di traduzione. Non possiedo ne sono l'autrice del testo o delle immagini.
> 
> E' il mio primo lavoro di traduzione, ho fatto del mio meglio.

Avevo sempre sentito parlare bene di Animal Crossing, ma non ho mai avuto un Gamecube. Quando venne rilasciato per DS ricevette recensioni così positive che decisi di provarlo, nonostante sembrasse fatto per bambini con la sindrome di Down o con deficit d’attenzione.

 _Non ero preparato alla roba che si trova nei giochi per bambini._ Questo è il risultato.

Ho documentato il viaggio di Billy, un giovane e felice ragazzino che crede che vivrà favolose avventure al campo estivo. Le seguenti immagini **non** sono state alterate in nessun modo (eccetto che per ridimensionarle o per specificare quale opzione di dialogo era stata scelta.)

Questo è un resoconto letterale e contestuale di ciò che accadde ai poveri cristi inviati ad Animal Crossing.

Questa è la vera storia di Billy.

  
  
  


_**Parte 1: Benvenuto al campo estivo.** _

 

Non ho mai sentito parlare di questo particolare campo estivo, ma era economico e non avevamo molti soldi.

Il campo ci aveva mandato il suo taxi personale. Tiro la mia valigia nel bagagliaio e partiamo prima ancora che mia madre possa salutarmi. Come all’inizio delle storie dell’orrore, fuori piove. C’è qualcosa di strano nel tassista, qualche tipo di problema ghiandolare.

Parla in modo incomprensibile, e non mi piace la maniera in cui ha detto “campo”, come se fosse sarcastico. Nonostante il lungo tragitto, non sono mai riuscito a vedere il suo viso per intero, solo occhiate di traverso. Sembra di guidare da sempre. Alla fine perdo il senso del tempo e inizio ad assopirmi al suono ipnotizzante della pioggia che batte contro il finestrino. Mi sveglio con uno scossone quando cerca di fare conversazione.

  
  


Arriviamo alla fermata e io praticamente inciampo fuori dalla porta mentre lui continua ancora a gridarmi dietro con quella sua voce sarcastica prima di partire con ancora la mia valigia nel bagagliaio. Figlio di **puttana**. Tutto ciò che ho con me sono i vestiti che indosso e un orribile taglio di capelli.  
La mia sola opzione è fare il check-in. La ragazza dietro il bancone è un dannato pellicano che si fa chiamare Pelly. E’ una specie di campo a tema dove gli adulti si travestono da animali?!

Lei mi dice che il direttore, Tom Nook, aveva un particolare interesse nel creare la mia sistemazione. Non lo sapevo, allora, ma quel nome sarebbe rimasto fisso nella mia memoria per sempre. C’è un pizzico di… recita, nella sua voce, come se avesse già fatto lo stesso discorso.

  
  


Che CAZZO sta succedendo?! Non c’è il water, non c’è il lavandino, neanche una dannata sedia. Quello che ho ottenuto è una scatola di cartone, una candela senza fiammiferi e una radio che suona un’unica canzone. Che peraltro salta. Decido di andare all’ufficio amministrazione.

Ma appena metto piede fuori dalla porta, davanti a me si para Tom Nook, che sembra un incrocio tra un venditore di auto usate, un avvocato e un pastore tedesco, nonostante sia vestito da procione con un cazzo di grembiule da cameriera.

  
  
  


Prima che possa avere una singola parola nella conversazione, mi dice che ho comprato questo schifo di capannone, che gli devo un sacco di soldi e che è meglio che glieli restituisca, e poiché non ho soldi sarà felice di farmi lavorare nel suo piccolo paese delle meraviglie che sfrutta la manodopera e che si aspetta di vedermi a breve. Poi se n’è andato.

Vago in giro per un po’ in uno stato di torpore, cercando di orientarmi. Il campo non è grande, ma non ci sono sentieri o percorsi, è solo un mucchio informe di terra e qualche albero. Vago oltre u fatiscente negozio di sartoria e abbigliamento prima di notare un rifiuto di baraccopoli con un cartello scritto a mano che recita: “Nook’s Cranny”.

Devo essere onesto con Nook; Io non ho comprato un abitacolo, sono solo un ragazzino di otto anni in vacanza. Grandissimo sbaglio.

  
  
  
  
  


Quel figlio di puttana fa sul serio e in pochi secondi mi ritrovo a mettermi addosso una divisa da lavoro e a trascinare fuori dalla porta enormi sacchi di fertilizzante.

E’ dopo aver piantato il terzo alberello che comincia il panico. C’è qualcosa di veramente sbagliato qui. Perché non ci sono altri campeggiatori? Perché Nook ha detto “Chiunque lavori da me deve indossare la divisa” anche era ovvio che non c’erano altri impiegati? Parlava al passato? Se adesso lavoro per Tom, perché non ho firmato alcun contratto? E perché c’è una sola ed usata baracca in tutto questo campeggio murato che non è la casa di un consulente vestito come una sorta di fottuto animale?!

Ho un nodo allo stomaco quando passo attraverso il lotto vuoto dove incombe il grande e fortificato corpo di guardia, scolpito in una parte di solida roccia. Due cani a misura d’uomo vestiti da soldati mi fissano e impreco sottovoce per non essere riuscito a trovare una singola persona normale, ma a questo punto sto già diventando isterico.

  


Prego uno di loro perché mi apra il cancello, ma mi fissa apaticamente e la sua risposta mi provoca un brivido lungo la schiena, dato che è terminata con mio nome.

  


Come diavolo possa questo coglione conoscere il mio nome, a meno che… CAZZO. La consapevolezza penetra nel mio cervello come un mattone nella vetrata di un negozio. _Sono tutti coinvolti._ Il tassista misterioso che si è fregato la mia roba, l’essere obbligato a indossare vestiti da lavoro, l’improvviso e impossibile debito, le guardie al cancello… è tutta una grande cospirazione.

Sono intrappolato qui. E sono solo.


	2. Una settimana d'inferno

Ho pianto nel sonno questa notte. Non c’è niente che potessi fare, ero come un pesce fuor d’acqua in un mondo che non comprendevo.

Ho provato a chiamare mia mamma al telefono che avevano messo in camera, ma tutto ciò che ho ottenuto è stato un mucchio di stronzate da parte di una segreteria telefonica. Con mio orrore, ho scoperto che dal retro del telefono non c’era neanche il cavo. Sono un trabiccolo da pochi spiccioli. L’avrei tirato di sotto se non fosse stato inchiodato al comodino.

Ho dormito da schifo, rigirandomi nel letto a ogni minimo rumore. Ho avuto sogni vaghi su un plotone di ombre mezze umane e mezze animali che bussava alla mia porta nel bel mezzo della notte per fare cose indicibili.

Nessuno è venuto per me.

Il giorno dopo sono tornato al negozio di Nook. Nella luce del mattino, ho riflettuto che avrei dovuto trovare un modo per scappare, ma fino ad allora avrei dovuto tenere un profilo basso, senza fare scenate. Inoltre, stavo morendo di fame e non c’era una caffetteria o una mensa in tutta la zona, solo qualche albero d’arance per sostentamento.

Ho chiesto a Nook del cibo e del mutuo. A Nook non interessava. Tutto quello che gli interessava era essere sicuro che io lavori dall’alba al tramonto.

Nel corso della settimana seguente, sono stato mandato a fare commissioni di tutti i tipi per conto di Nook e ho consegnato robaccia a ogni residente del campo, e ognuno aveva una casa bella e ben arredata, nonostante non abbia mai capito cosa facessero durante il giorno. Di tanto in tanto, li ho visti vagare casualmente come zombie, ma in genere se ne stanno rinchiusi nelle loro abitazioni.

Un giorno, Nook commise un errore fatale.

Mi ha chiesto di inviate un volantino a un residente in città e mi ha consegnato una busta vuota. Questa era la mia occasione. Stavo per mandare un messaggio a mia madre. Con un po’ di fortuna, il pellicano-donna non avrebbe prestato molta attenzione all’indirizzo, pensando che fosse un volantino da parte di Nook. Ho preso la carta e ho scritto un messaggio breve ma chiaro.

Stringendo la lettera nelle mani sudate, l’ho imbucata, mentre il sudore mi scendeva lungo la fronte. Tutto quello che potevo fare era aspettare.

Non ho dovuto aspettare a lungo. Per mia sorpresa, c’era una lettera nella mia cassetta della posta quel pomeriggio. Da mia madre. Il giorno stesso.

Di che si tratta, di un dannato gioco di parole?! Chiedo cibo e lei mi manda una ghianda? È una specie di scherzo di cattivo gusto… oh no. OH CAZZO NO. Mia madre non ha mia ricevuto la lettera e mai lo farà. Lei non ha scritto questa merda! In un instante tutte le mie speranze sono andate in frantumi e ora… loro sanno che io so. Scivolo in una nebbia di disperazione e mi rannicchio nel mio letto sperando di morire. Ma la mattina seguente arriva e la fame mi spinge nella miseria.

Nook sostiene che lui mi pagherà per tutto il lavoro che ho fatto, ma per ora non ho visto un centesimo da lui. Mi da sempre più commissioni, mentre i residenti mi prendono in giro.

Come si aspetta che paghi il mio debito? La risposta è semplice: non se lo aspetta.

I giorni passano.

È arrivato un nuovo abitante di nome Pate, e se state pensando che il suo nome deriva dal cibo fatto dalla sua “specie”, avete ragione. Nook mi chiede di consegnare un enorme tappeto all’uomo-anatra col parrucchino e a malincuore provvedo.

  
  


Pate e io condividiamo un dialogo un po’ inquietante quando succede qualcosa di strano. Penso che volesse chiamarmi “cracker”, ma quando torno a casa la sera scopro che ha mandato una stufa a gas nella mia baracca. Con l’arrivo dell’inverno, potrebbe essere la sola cosa che mi terrà in vita. E’ possibile che io mi sia fatto un amico in questa merda di posto? L’ho posizionata accanto alla candela. Che le cose si stiano un po’ sistemando?

Il giorno dopo sto tornando dal lavoro quando vedo Pate che vaga come uno zombie in direzione di casa sua. Sembra che sia appena tornato da una visita al negozio di Nook. Lo saluto con cautela, non sicuro di come trattare l’argomento. “Ciao” dico.

Avrei dovuto saperlo. Pate aveva fatto una scenata e gli altri avevano iniziato a notarlo. Con la coda dell’occhio noto il sindaco che gesticola verso di me mentre Pate scappa via. Timidamente vado a parlargli.

Ed è allora che so che va fatto. Tutto questo non è opera del sindaco, degli abitanti o del tassista. Questa farsa è opera di Tom Nook. E l’unica via per uscirne è con le mie forze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, eccoci al secondo capitolo (ne ho già tradotti tre comunque, domani metto l'ultimo che ho già a disposizione)


	3. Domande e risposte

E' ora di comportarsi da adulti.

Ho deciso di affrontare Nook. Ho intenzione di esigere di essere lasciato andare e se rifiuta, lo prenderò e brucerò tutto il fottuto campeggio fino a che non resterà cenere. L’unica cosa per cui non ero preparato era la sua risposta.

  
  
  


Si atteggia come se mi stesse facendo un favore. Come se tutto ciò che devo fare sia finire di pagare la casa e lui mi scorterà personalmente a casa. Non voglio nemmeno sapere quali “metodi alternativi” pensa che dovrei usare per guadagnare denaro. Nei tipici modi di Nook (che davvero detesto) continua a parlare tranquillamente con me. Vuole che io mi renda conto che lui è ancora il capo, che ha ancora il controllo. Non me ne frega niente. Non lavoro più per Nook. Me ne vado.

  
  


Registro Amici? Per la mia sicurezza?! Figlio di puttana… yeah, sono libero di andare… da nessuna parte. Sto per dirgli esattamente dove andare, ma mi impappino nei miei pensieri, per qualche motivo non sembro ricordare dove vivo. Non ricordo il mio indirizzo. Sono qui da circa un mese (forse di più?). Ma dovrei ancora riuscire a ricordare…

Magari posso rivolgermi all’altro.

Fanculo questa merda. Torno da Nook a farli sapere i risultati.

Lui ride, e poi mi da un pala e mi consiglia di iniziare a scavare. Quel compiaciuto figlio di puttana, nessuna corte mi condannerà mai se lo prendo a badilate con la sua stessa pala, ma la verità è che ho paura. Sono solo un bambino. Per quanto possa odiare Nook, l’idea di uccidere realmente qualcuno mi fa rivoltare lo stomaco. La ciliegina sulla torta è che ciò non mi aiuterebbe a scappare. Non posso combattere l’intera città.

Devo riordinare i pensieri.

  1. Mi serve un piano per superare i cani da guardia.
  2. Devo fare scorta di cibo per essere sicuro di non morire di fame quando uscirò da qui- Solo Dio sa dove mi hanno portato.
  3. Devo diventare invisibile. Spicco come un gigantesco cartello con su scritto “PRENDETEMI” con questa uniforme. La cosa peggiore, dopo tutto ciò che è successo, è che Nook si aspetta che tenterò di scappare.
  4. Dovrò aspettare il momento giusto.



  
Ma prima, devo guadagnare un po’ di soldi e lasciar calmare le acque. Forse il piano migliore è fare in modo di sembrare che stia veramente ascoltando, come se davvero m’importasse della mia sontuosa tenuta di cartone. Ma come dovrei pagarla?

Nook dice che comprerà praticamente tutto. Non chiedo il perché.

La sua risposta? Ossa di dinosauro.

Che? Mi sta pigliando per il culo? Mi dice di andare a parlare a Blatero, il tipo responsabile del museo del campeggio. Mi dirigo al museo per capire di che cosa sta parlando.

  
  
  


Mentre ascolto la spiegazione del gufo, non sono riuscito a non chiedermi perché ci dovrebbero essere ossa di dinosauro in un campo sulla spiaggia. Comunque, cosa ci stava qua, prima che ci venisse costruito il campo? E ora che ci penso, perché qualcuno dovrebbe costruire un museo senza niente dentro? L’unica risposta che ottengo dal gufo è un quieto russare. I gufi non russano, dannazione.

 

Ho iniziato a scavare in modo casuale. Ora capisco perché Nook pensava che fosse divertente suggerirmi di scavarmi la via per uscire. Circa una trentina di centimetri sotto la superficie c’è solida roccia di calcare, ed è la profondità massima a cui sono riuscito ad arrivare. Come pensa che riuscirò mai a trovare qualcosa in questo modo?

Alcune ore dopo sto morendo di fame, esausto e incavolato con me stesso per aver creduto a un’altra della fottute bugie di Nook. Sto per levare le tende e andarmi a dare una lavata alla cascata, quanto accade qualcosa di strano. Colpisco qualcosa.

Potrebbe davvero essere?E’ difficile a dirlo, è coperto di terra e piuttosto astratto. Con il sole che sta tramontando dietro di me corro al museo per parlare al narcolettico curatore.

  
  


Sembra… autentico, ma sono scettico. Questo avido deficiente crede che dovrei donarlo al suo echeggiante monumento all’ambizione fallita; chiaramente non gliene fregava un bel niente se ero sporco, affamato e spossato. Gli ho detto di levarsi dai piedi, ho da fregare dei procioni. Nook è già chiuso per oggi, ma domani segnerà il mio primo passo sulla strada che mi porterà fuori di qui.

**8:00 AM IN PUNTO.**

Tiro dritto fino al negozio.

Sono piuttosto sorpreso quando Nook accetta di pagarmi per il fossile, ma la mia sorpresa si tramuta in rabbia quando scopro che mi pagherò in “Stelline”, la sua moneta immaginaria. Non sono veramente soldi, solo foglie con un buco in mezzo. E’ snervante come continui a fottermi a ogni occasione, un ghigno sulla sua faccia unta per tutto il tempo, ma cerco di prenderla con stile. Credo che gli dia soddisfazione vedermi infuriato. Prendo i suoi “soldi” e me ne vado.

All’inizio ero scettico riguardo alla decisione di Nook di farmi smettere di lavorare per lui, ma col tempo ho compreso il suo metodo con la sua follia. Mi costringe a prendere difficili decisioni: per esempio, se raccolgo le arance per venderle a lui mi verrà fame, ma altrimenti non pagherò mai il mio debito. La stessa regola si applica per quasi tutto nel campeggio; inizio ogni giorno forzato a scegliere tra lavorare e avere fame.

Sono “libero” ma non è cambiato niente. Ma c’è una cosa che ancora non capisco. Perché mi tiene qui? Che vuole da me? Odio quel figlio di puttana.

Trascorro le seguenti settimane scavando per i fossili, portandoli a far identificare e poi vendendoli a Nook per “denaro”, che ho iniziato ad accumulare. Ho cercato di imbrogliare questo sistema idiota ma lui in qualche modo sa quali Stelline sono quali. Per punirmi si è rifiutato di comprarmi o vendermi niente per una settimana.

Dopo ciò, ho compro da lui una canna da pesca. Ho cercato di imparare come catturare pesci. Le sole arance non forniscono abbastanza nutrimento e con lo sforzo in più per scavare ho iniziato a vedere puntini bianchi, ma più importante è che ne ho veramente a noia.

Odiavo il fatto che mi stavo abituando a quella vita. Stavo iniziando a compiacermi. Odiavo dover giocare allo squilibrato gioco di Nook per potermi permettere di scappare. Ma iniziavo a vedere la luce alla fine del tunnel.

Ho risparmiato abbastanza per comprare un “costume” dalla sarta del campeggio, col quale vado segretamente a pescare di notte così posso accumulare un po’ di cibo per la fuga senza il costante sguardo dei cittadini. So che qualunque cosa vedano, Tom vede. Tenevo i miei pesci vivi nella casa così non sarebbero andati a male.

  


Ho detto alla sarta che era per l’evento di halloween in arrivo ma in verità mi aiuterà a far saltare questo comune. Durante in giorno mi cambio coi miei abiti da lavoro per evitare sospetti.

Nel frattempo, mi tengo occupato cercando fossili, portandoli a Blatero e poi vendendoli a Nook. Stavo iniziando a perdere la cognizione del tempo è ciò mi spingeva più di qualsiasi altra cosa ad andare avanti.

Sono diventato piuttosto bravo a riconoscere dove si trovano i fossili- sembra che ci sia una piccola montagnola di terra crepata dove si trovano i fossili.

All’inizio questa cosa mi ha colpito essendo strana- quale stranezza geologica causerebbe il rialzamento da sotto dei fossili, come se stessero risalendo in superficie? E perché sembra che nuovi fossili appaiano ogni giorno in zone in cui non li avevo mai visti prima? Col tempo, però, vorrei fare affidamento sulla loro natura stravagante per non sprecare tempo faticando tutto il giorno in questo sporco campo di merda.

Oggi è stato diverso. Stavo facendo la mia ronda quando una zona di terra smossa mi ha incuriosito, una crepa più evidente di quanto non fossi abituato a vedere. Non appena ho piantato la pala nel terreno, fui scosso da un raccapricciante grido lungo il mio braccio. Ho lasciato cadere la pala e pian piano è svanito mentre fissavo la zolla di terra in stato di shock, come se mi aspettassi di vedere un braccio uscire da li, artigliando in giro per cercare cervelli. Ci fu un lungo periodo di silenzio, niente successe. Ho ricominciato a scavare e ben presto ho colpito qualcosa appena sotto il terriccio.

Era una rozza… statua? Come un’antica icona scolpita… e mi sono sorpreso a mugugnare ad alta voce “Cosa cazzo è questa roba?” quando aprì di scatto gli occhi appesantiti dalla ruggine e mi fisso fin dentro l’anima, una parola metallica premuta dentro la mia testa, che ha fatto l’eco come un barattolo di latta preso a calci contro il muro di un magazzino abbandonato.

“ _ **Giroide**_ ”

Un’emozione inspiegabile passò attraverso il mio cervello martoriato, come una miscela diabolica di sfrenato terrore e insaziabile curiosità. Era il tipo di emozione che fa in modo che gli idioti nei film dell’orrore aprano la porta da cui filtra la luce anche se sanno che un maniaco sta aspettando dall’altra parte per affettarli in piccoli pezzi. Devo trovarne di più di questi. Devo capire che cosa sono.

Non farò vedere questo qua al gufo.


	4. Ricominciamo da capo

Mi dispiace essere stata assente per tanto, ma con le vacanze mi farò perdonare *^*

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Le cose si sono fatte… strane, recentemente. Tutti i pezzi sono al loro posto, e sono pronto a dare il via al mio piano, ma sono stato ossessionato da quegli strambi giroidi. Da quanto ho ritrovato il primo, ne ho trovati molti altri attorno al campo, nascosti, sepolti.  
  
Oh, e dopo mesi di lavoro sfinente, ho pagato tutto il debito a Tom Nook.  
  
  
  
Non era il grande successo che pensavo sarebbe stato, ma niente mi sorprende più. Sono andato da Nook a sorbirmi la mia dose giornaliera di amara delusione, per scoprire che aveva usato i suoi guadagni illeciti per rimodernare il suo negozio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, cavolo. Eccoci qua.  
  
  
  
  
Faccio un mezzo tentativo di essere diplomatico.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quale casa nuova?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mi chiede di che colore mi piacerebbe il tetto e prima che me ne renda conto ci sono operai che lavorano ai miei muri durante tutta la notte.  
  
  
  
Figlio di puttana.  
  
Ho dormito sotto le stelle quella notte, infreddolito e confuso. Ora gli devo ancora più soldi. Non accetterebbe un “no” come risposta. Dove trovava i soldi per quel tipo di operazioni? Era in grado di vendere i fossili (per i quali mi aveva pagato in foglie) per veri soldi a qualche misteriosa terza persona? Forse i fossili sono veri dopotutto… era questo il suo piano, un lavoro archeologico minorile gratis? Non mi sembrava… abbastanza deviato per Nook.  
  
Torno alla routine. Devo trovate altri giroidi.  
  
Ho fatto un piccolo santuario per i giroidi in un angolo della mia casa allargata. Quando ho trovato il primo questo ha fatto un breve suono. Ora ne ho una piccola collezione e ho iniziato a vedere immagini nella mia testa o a sentire singoli, metallici echi di voci attraverso il salotto. Li ho sentiti sussurrare cose come “scavare” o “pioggia” ma non ho mai capito un’intera frase.  
  
Arrivo a casa e li trovo in posizioni differenti, come se si fossero spostati mentre non stavo guardando. Ora che ce ne sono diversi, sento le loro voci più frequentemente, come se parlassero tra loro. Mi sono svegliato di notte e sudando freddo sono strisciato di sotto per guardarli, ma erano sempre immobili.  
  
<http://lparchive.org/Animal-Crossing/Update%204/19-Part4_09.jpg>  
  
So che c’è qualcosa di veramente sbagliato riguardo ai giroidi, ma tutte le volte che penso di buttarli o distruggerli sento un nodo allo stomaco come se mi avessero dato un pugno. E’ come avere una coperta di sicurezza da bambini fatta di amianto. In un certo senso malato è come se fossero i miei unici amici…  
  
Non ho pensato alla mia fuga per settimane, e le mie azioni sono diventate lente come se ogni passo fosse un combattimento attraverso una paluda di melma. Quando non sto scavando per i giroidi sono impegnato in qualche attività senza significato.  
  
  
  
Lunedì l’ho passato cacciando pigramente insetti.  
  
  
  
Martedì io… non mi ricordo…  
  
  
  
Mercoledì credo di aver pescato o raccolto conchiglie. A parte Nook, nessuno dei residenti mi ha rivolto la parola per settimane.  
  
Ho brevemente considerato (contro al mio buonsenso) di provare a instaurare una specie di patetica relazione con qualcuno di loro prima di realizzare quanto era futile. I residenti si trasferivano costantemente senza preavviso. Ogni tanto controllando la cassetta della posta avrei trovato una lettera che affermava che avevano fatto i bagagli e levato le tende nel bel mezzo della notte.  
  
  
Le loro lettere riferivano saluti generici che sono sicuro non avevano scritto loro. Non so nemmeno che fosse “Ribbot”, ma ora se n’è andato. Le case in cui vivevano erano vuote o tutti gi oggetti erano impacchettati.  
  
  
  
Andato durante la notte. Dove vanno? E perché?  
  
Non importa, l’unica “persona” nella città almeno lontanamente vicina all’essere sana è un cane che appare occasionalmente al Cafè del museo.  
  
  
  
Slider è l’unico che non parla come un paziente in un istituto psichiatrico. Si fa vivo il sabato sera sul tardi per suonare la chitarra. A volte le sue canzoni sono l’unica cosa che mi allontana da quest’orrore, anche solo per pochi minuti. Nel tempo ho realizzato che che lui viene solo per confortare me – nessun altro va a vedere i suoi spettacoli. Credo che provi veramente pena per me, ha sempre uno sguardo sofferente negli occhi, come se suonare la chitarra fosse il solo modo per scusarsi…  
  
Assonnato. Ecco come mi sento la maggior parte del tempo. Non stanco, solo assonnato. Ed ecco perché un giorno stavo semplicemente sdraiato sull’erba, guardando le nuvole passare e le onde infrangersi sulla riva.  
  
  
  
Mi venne pigramente in mente che non avevo mai visto nessun tipo di uccello qui al campo, nemmeno mai udito i gabbiani sulla spiaggia. Non ho mai visto aerei o barche passare. Tutto quello che ho mai visto era il cielo blu e le vaporose nuvole bianche e piccoli pacchetti legati a un palloncino… aspetta, cosa? Ma che cazzo?!  
  
  
  
Questa assurdità mi colpisce come una secchiata d’acqua gelida e salto in piedi, raggiungendo il posto dove la forte brezza marina stava trasportando il palloncino oltre le pareti di roccia attorno al campo.  
  
Ho cercato qualcosa da tirare, qualunque cosa, ho preso una manata di sassi e ho iniziato a lanciarli. Proprio prima che il palloncino mi sorpassasse, ho fatto un tiro fortunato.  
  
  
  
Le ore passate a saltare rocce hanno dato i loro frutti e il pacchetto è cascato giù in terra con un debole tintinnio di vetri infranti.  
  
L’ho preso con cura, come fosse una bomba in attesa di qualche stupido per esplodere. Aprendo la carta da imballaggio rivela… una lampada da tavolo rotta? E’ del tutto sconcertante, chi avrebbe attaccato una lampada da tavolo a un palloncino ben sapendo che se fosse venuta giù sarebbe stata inutilizzabile? La mia mente fu attraversata del pensiero che Nook stesse continuando i suoi giochi stressanti con me, ma… questo non sembra opera di Nook.  
  
Ho controllato con attenzione tutta la scatola vuota per essere sicuro che non mi fossi perso niente. E invece si. Dal rivestimento sporgeva un triangolino bianco, l’angolo di una busta ben nascosta tra la carta da imballaggio e la scatola. Il fronte era vuoto. Senza pensarci due volte, la apro e la leggo.  
  
  
  
Mi stai prendendo in giro.  



	5. Non da solo

Che davvero ci sia qualcun altro come me qui vicino, intrappolato in un infernale campo estivo da incubo? Ho tante domande, ma sono riuscito a farne entrare solo alcune nella risposta.  
   
  
   
La prossima sfida è come far arrivare la risposta a lei? Con il vento che soffia verso ovest, un palloncino volerebbe nella direzione sbagliata- lontano da Penny, e poi, dove lo vado a trovare un palloncino a elio? La mia mente corre ma si ferma quando ricordo vagamente che Nook vendeva una fionda da bambini al negozio. Mi venne una pazza idea.  
   
Ho comprato la fionda comportandomi più indifferentemente possibile. Sinceramente, non credo che a Nook importi ormai più di quello che faccio. Qualche giorno fa ho notato un’ascia in mostra.  
   
  
   
Deve essere stato un errore. Era davvero tanto arrogante da vendermi un’arma? Si faceva beffe di me?  
   
  
   
Uno di questi giorni, Nook.  
   
In ogni caso, usando la più grande conchiglia vuota che sono riuscito a trovare, ho infilato il mio biglietto all’interno e ho disegnato una X sulla parete esterna. Mi sono diretto alla parete occidentale.  
   
Con tutta la forza che un bambino esausto può radunare alzo la fionda e lascio che il messaggio nel guscio voli sopra il muro dall’aspetto artificiale. Sono stato fortunato, ha superato il picco. Grazie al vento ho potuto vagamente sentire il crollo di ghiaia mentre rotolava dall’altra parte. Pregai che la mia impressione avrebbe dato i suoi frutti.  
   
E ancora una volta sono obbligato ad aspettare, costretto a fare affidamento sulla buona volontà di uno sconosciuto che mi avrebbe inevitabilmente deluso.  
   
Quando non scavavo, restavo a guardare ad est, pregando per il minimo accenno di sole scintillante su di una palla lucida e gonfiata. Mi sono immaginato centinaia di scenari in cui immancabilmente mi ritrovavo deluso. Magari Penny era stata catturata e punita. Magari neanche esiste. Magari è a centinaia di miglia. Magari non ha mai trovato la mia lettera, per quanto ne so potrebbe essere su una pila di sporco, e nessuno l’avrebbe mai trovata.  
   
La possibilità che lei l’avesse trovata e avesse mandato un altro pallone era una su un milione.  
   
E oggi ho vinto alla lotteria.  
   
  
  
   
Corsi come un leone affamato dietro a una gazzella.  
   
  
  
   
Nel tempo libero ho fatto pratica con la fionda ed adesso ero un bravo tiratore. In soli sue lanci il pacchetto venne giù. L’ho raccolto freneticamente e portato furtivamente a casa, strappando l’involucro e provando la cosa più vicina alla gioia incontrollata che abbia mai sentito da quando sono qui. Era come Natale per i prigionieri di guerra.  
   
  
   
Questa volta mi aveva mandato della terra insieme alla sua lettera. Col tempo ho capito che gli oggetti nella scatola erano privi di senso. Tutto quello a cui servivano era tener giù il palloncino a elio così non sarebbe volato fino al sole. Le lettere erano il vero tesoro.  
   
Nelle settimane seguenti, Penny ed io ci siamo scritti a vicenda in questo modo costantemente e solo durante la notte. Mi ha raccontato che aveva mandato messaggi nelle bottiglie nell’oceano, ma era stata catturata e punita severamente. Per il suo compleanno i residenti si sono offerti di procurarle un regalo di sua scelta e lei ha risposto che tutto ciò che voleva era un palloncino ogni giorno per “sollevare” lo spirito. Che ragazza intelligente.  
   
Abbiano iniziato a mandarci dettagli sulle nostre vite, ciò che era simile e ciò che era diverso. Entrambi avevamo strambi residenti con aspetto di animali che si trasferivano per poi andarsene in momenti apparentemente casuali. Entrambi avevamo gli stessi edifici. Con mia sorpresa ed orrore, entrambe le città erano dirette da un procione che si fa chiamare Tom Nook, anche se Penny mi dice che prima era li ogni giorno, e ora lo vede solo una volta alla settimana, al massimo.  
   
Discutiamo i dettagli dei nostri campi. Sembrano veramente simili, così le chiedo di disegnare una mappa della sua città nella prossima lettera. Mentre aspettavo, ho disegnato una mappa del mio campo da mandarle in risposta.  
   
  
   
Anche se da tempo mi ero disincantato dai fottuti eventi di questo campo, devo ammettere che mi è venuto un crampo allo stomaco quando ho visto la sua risposta.  
   
  
   
Eccetto per alcune piccole differenze, _era praticamente identica alla mia mappa!_  
L’orrore è strisciato nel mio cervello confuso mentre alcuni pezzi del puzzle si incastravano insieme. Ho scritto di nuovo a Penny quella notte.  
   
  
   
Tra Penny e me, ci siamo messi all’opera, mandando lentamente messaggi alla cieca in ogni direzione chiedendo di spargere la notizia. Ho preso in prestito alcuni dei suoi palloncini e li ho mandati alla deriva in varie direzioni.  
   
Con pari delizia ed orrore abbiamo iniziato a ricevere risposte da ogni direzione.  
   
Jack, Sarah, Aaron, Jimmy, Philip, Emily… nomi cominciavano ad arrivare e gran parte di essi era spaventata e sorpresa che ci fosse qualcun altro. Alcuni di loro erano prigionieri solamente da qualche settimana; altri erano prigionieri da anni.  
   
Erano tutti spaventati.  
   
Ho iniziato a ricevere palloncini a una frequenza allarmante. Ho iniziato a preoccuparmi che qualcuno potrebbe notarli.  
   
  
   
Abbiamo chiesto mappe dai nostri nuovi amici in un tentativo di scoprire dove eravamo o come scappare. Mentre vari disegni hanno iniziato ad assemblarsi insieme, non mi sono mai abituato che erano quasi copie carbone, tutte gabbie murate all’aria aperta. Mi sono sorpreso a iniziare ad essere eccitato. Magari tra tutti noi potremo riuscirci! Magari possiamo veramente scappare da questo inferno! Ma qualcosa mi dava fastidio logisticamente. Qualcosa non aveva senso in quelle mappe. Decisi di fare un esperimento. Ho preso un sacco di modelli bianchi dalle sarte, che iniziavano a diventare sospettose del mio nuovo interesse nel design di moda.  
   
Su ogni pezzo ho iniziato ad unire le mappe che avevo ricevuto, disegnandole al loro posto più precisamente che potevo. Ho usato il blu per l’area della spiaggia e linee marroni per i muri del campo. Piccole righe bianche per segnare la porta esterna di ogni campo. E’ emerso che i campi condividono i muri, che, fortunatamente per noi è stata l’unica cosa che ha permesso a Penny di trovare i miei messaggi.  
   
  
   
Ho messo una grossa “X” sul mio campo e una “O” su quello di Penny. Col tempo, l’immagine più grande ha iniziato a formarsi nella mia testa. Cercare di scoprire dove era ciascuno di noi rispetto agli altri si stava rivelando impegnativo e ho dovuto sforare in numerosi altri fogli più grandi. Avevo bisogno di uno spazio grande abbastanza per stendere tutto e darci un’occhiata.  
   
Nel cuore della notte ho trascinato la mia creazione dietro al museo dove nessuno mi avrebbe visto e ho iniziato a mettere insieme il puzzle che avevo cucito grazie all’opera di dozzine di mani piccole, ferite e sanguinanti.  
   
  
   
Cavolo, quanto è grande questo posto?  
   
  
   
Oh no. ODDIO NO. Fai che non abbia ragione…  
   
  
  
   
Per la prima volta in mesi crollo sulle ginocchia e piango.


	6. Sbrigati e aspetta

Era lo stesso schema, ancora ed ancora. L’ascesa prima della caduta. Tutto sembra risollevarsi, sempre meglio; riesci a vedere la proverbiale luce alla fine del tunnel e allora il martello scende e sei finito a un livello che non sapevi si potesse raggiungere.  
   
  
   
Ma in qualche modo la vita va avanti.  
   
Sono stato molto fortunato ad avere Penny. Se fossi stato da solo, questa nuova scoperta sarebbe potuta essere la mia fine,mi sarei potuto arrendere, lasciarmi andare e morire. Invece abbiamo condiviso la nostra miseria e in qualche modo inspiegabile ciò ha reso le nostre vite decenti, anche nei momenti peggiori. Da soli eravamo solo dei bambini spaventati, ma insieme ci sembrava di poter sopportare qualunque cosa. Persino Nook.  
   
Passò un po’ di tempo prima che riuscissimo a capire il nostro enigma di naufraghi. Non sapevamo ciò che  ci avevano fatto, ma nessuno di noi era riuscito a restare sveglio durante il tragico tragitto mentre il nostro tassista guidava attraverso una pioggia torrenziale. L’unica risposta possibile era che qualcosa fosse successo in quel taxi, qualche tipo di gas o fumo che ci ha fatto svenire e perdere il senso del tempo, qualcosa a cui il tassista a forma di rana era immune. Chissà quanto lontano avevamo viaggiato?  
   
Però c’era la questione di come eravamo arrivati sull’isola. Penny dice che non se lo ricorda più – è intrappolata qui da anni -  ma io mi ricordo dello strano tassista.  
   
  
   
Voleva che lo chiamassi Capitano. Emanava uno strano odore di pesce ed era stato il primo indizio di ciò che mi aspettava al Campo. Aveva uno strano accento, come un pescatore non più nel fiore degli anni. L’unica spiegazione che ha senso è che l’uomo abbia una barca, forse una abbastanza grande da poter trasportare un’automobile. Forse funziona come un traghetto come quelli sui quali mi portava la mia famiglia quando viaggiavamo attraverso il paese. Penny pensa che sia così – si era sempre chiesta come avesssero trovato i messaggi in bottiglia che aveva tirato in mare.  
   
Ma il nostro metodo di cattura potrebbe essere la nostra via di fuga. Osservando la mappa che abbiamo cucito insieme, sembra che si siano due posti dove un traghetto o una barca posso essere ancorati, sulla scogliera a est o ovest, dove non sembrava ci fosse un altro campo chiuso.  
   
  
   
Rubare la loro stessa barca sarebbe stato un grande affare – avremmo avuto una via di fuga affidabile e con un po’ di fortuna non sarebbero stati in grado di inseguirci. Speravamo solo che non fosse una barca a vela.  
   
Sapevamo che non avremmo potuto portare tutti gli altri prigionieri con noi – anche con tutti gli altri bambini eravamo in rapporto 10 a 1. Era ovvio che avremmo mandato aiuto più tardi.  
   
Prima dovevamo uscire dai nostri campi, e io avevo già fallito in questo. Anche con la prospettiva di una vera fuga e dell’amicizia di Penny, i giroidi restavano in un angolo della mia mente. Come potevo scappare e portarmeli con me?  
   
Stavo pensando a questo problema solo da pochi mesi, ma Penny aveva centinaia di piani.  
   
Scappare attraverso l’acqua era troppo rischioso, troppe variabili.  
   
  
   
Dalla spiaggia potevamo vedere cavalloni nell’oceano, alti più di tre metri. Sapevamo che non avremmo avuto la forza di superarli. E Il solo pensiero di costruire una zattera a grandezza reale sotto gli occhi attenti di Nook e delle sue spie mandò un brivido lungo la schiena. Penny era stata punita per aver solo mandato bottiglie -  non so cosa mi farebbero se mi beccassero nel bel mezzo di una vera e propria fuga. Per non parlare di Capitano e la sua barca che sospettavamo usasse per controllare il perimetro dell’isola.  
   
Ma la fuga via terra sembrava altrettanto impossibile.  
   
  
   
Proprio come nella mia città (e suppongo anche nelle altre) Penny testimonia la costante presenza dei cani da guardia alla porta della città. Le uniche volte che i cancelli venivano aperti era per far passare i residenti dentro e fuori la città, e si curavano che nessuno guardasse. La nostra salvezza arrivò la volta che Penny notò qualcosa di interessante: c’era qualcuno che non usava la porta per andare in giro. Tom Nook.  
   
  
   
Dovevamo scoprire come Nook si muoveva attraverso i Campi dopo che aveva chiuso il suo negozio ogni sera.  
   
Il problema di Penny era che lui non veniva quasi più nella sua città, ed ecco dove entravo in gioco io. Mi chiedevo come mai vedessi qui Nook così spesso quando c’erano così tanti campi da sorvegliare. C’erano forse delle copie di Tom Nook sparse su tutta l’isola? Mi sembrava inverosimile, anche con tutte le strane cose che avevo visto fino a quel momento. No, quello che probabilmente succedeva era che Nook si concentrava sulla carne fresca, passava la maggior parte del tempo coi nuovi arrivati finché non crollavano o si sentiva sicuro che erano troppo stupidi per capire ciò che stava succedendo. Io gli avevo creato problemi così era rimasto qui più a lungo del solito.  
   
Non sarei mai riuscito a capirlo tutto da solo. In due eravamo arrivati a un piano e l’avremmo fatto scattare la sera seguente.  
   
  
   
È tempo di andare.  
   
Nook non usa la porta per spostarsi sull’isola, e noi non volevamo che i cani da guardia s’intromettessero col piano. Cercando di dare poco nell’occhio, ho passato la giornata “scavando per i fossili” davanti alla porta del mio Campo. Penny mi aveva aiutato a trovare uno schema per una trappola che avevo poi piazzato tra le buche per camuffarla.  
   
  
   
Se le guardie fossero uscite questo le avrebbe rallentate. Il mio altro problema era che, una volta che Nook fosse uscito dal negozio la sera, sarebbe stato difficile seguirlo. Dovevo stare mimetizzato e evitare i residenti che continuavano a vagare nel campo alla luce serale. Sarei rimasto coperto dagli alberi avrei fatto piccole corse per non farmi vedere.  
   
  
   
Contando sul loro amore per stupidi festival da ritardati, appesi una nota sulla Bacheca che speravo avrebbe tenuto parte dei più stupidi cittadini dentro le loro casa, per quella notte.  
   
  
   
Il terzo problema era che una volta fuggito, non potevo semplicemente abbandonare la città senza mettere tutti in allarme. Una volta scoperta la via di fuga segreta di Nook, dovevamo trovarne una simile anche per Penny – forse in un punto simile. Allora dovevamo fare un altro sforzo per raggiungere i moli e rubare una barca. Era molto rischioso e complicato e onestamente più a lungo aspettavamo più diventavo nervoso.  
   
Il momento della verità. Non potevo rischiare di essere visto, così aguzzai le orecchie per sentire il beep e woosh delle porte automatiche che avrebbero segnato l’uscita di Nook.  
   
  
   
Non appena mi nascosi all’angolo del Nook‘n’Go, il sole che calava lentamente all’orizzonte, inizia a sentirmi nervoso e paranoico. Facevo un salto a ogni fruscio delle foglie e al verso di ogni insetto. Guardavo costantemente indietro verso la porta, aspettandomi l’arrivo dei cani da guardia da dietro l’angolo, aspettandomeli scavalcare la trappola e affondare le loro lance nel mio petto dolorante.  
   
  
   
Così ho aspettato. Fu la più lunga notte della mia giovane vita.


End file.
